


Repetition

by c0cunt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I Tried, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0cunt/pseuds/c0cunt
Summary: The scenes that Shiro and Lance share together always have a familiar pattern, once the scene has ended.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meeokie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meeokie/gifts).



> ok so my broskis decided to do a bingo board fic exchange, and I got meeokie's board. the bingo spaces i ended up getting were pain play, free space, and collars & cuffs/collaring.  
> the stipulation was that at least 2/3 spaces were to be used for the fic. i ended up using the free space, as well as the collar & cuffs space.
> 
> i hope y'all enjoy!!!

     Lance knew a lot of things, smiling with hazy delight as Shiro cleaned him up.  Lance knew he looked pretty with the new, lacy blue collar Shiro had just given him - he had, after all, just listened to Shiro whisper about how gorgeous it had looked against his skin.  He almost whined a little bit when Shiro bent close enough to carefully unbuckle the collar, but he was soothed when Shiro leaned a little closer to brush his lips against Lance’s own.  The matching cuffs came off next, his arms dropping limply from where they had been stretched, and Lance shook his arms loosely to test that everything was still in working order.  The slightly cooler touch of Shiro’s prosthetic hand, probably also cooled from dampening a wash cloth, rubbed against Lance’s wrists for a few seconds, as Shiro’s other hand reached for his chest.  

     Lance knew he couldn’t hold back a dreamy sigh even if he tried, as Shiro carefully removed the clamp from his left nipple.  The sigh turned into a moan as blood rushed back into the area, and the little bell on the end of the clamp rang cheerfully.  Shiro let out a grumble that might’ve been a complaint of how he’d never get the ringing sound out of his ears now.  Lance would’ve laughed if he had the forethought to do so, but all he could do was whine piteously as the clamp on his right nipple was removed.  He settled back against the bed after a few ticks, as his nipples readjusted to not being pinched.

     Lance knew that he would be feeling the marks that Shiro had carefully, lovingly striped across his body for more than a few days.  He could practically feel the word “slut” on his ass, from the paddle that was probably only supposed to be a novelty gift, making him wriggle almost unconsciously as Shiro encouraged him to roll over.  Lance must’ve lost a little bit of time somewhere, as he was startled out of his head when Shiro started to gently massage cool lotion onto the marks on his ass.  The ones on his upper thighs were cared for just as gently, Lance letting his eyes flutter shut for a few seconds.  He wasn’t sure what was his favorite part about a scene with Shiro, but he loved every second of it that he was given.

     Lance knew he was loved, as Shiro laced their hands together, and tugged him into the warm pile of blankets that awaited them.  He sighed in delight as Shiro continued to bathe him in praise, about how wonderful he had been, about how pretty he had cried, about how lovely their scene had been.  Lance let out one long hum that turned into a yawn, as he relaxed against Shiro’s solid, comforting form.  He knew that Shiro wanted to talk about the scene, ask what could’ve been improved on (such a damn perfectionist, Lance thought lovingly), or what should be changed out.  Shiro should’ve seen it coming, since Lance always fell asleep before they could talk about the scene.  But maybe they both liked the illusion of hoping to talk before falling into bed together.  That was how they did things usually, after all.


End file.
